I might get over you
by soloveable
Summary: Tristan and Rory find love and happiness but also face one of the hardest parts of life yet, death. [ It's a one parter!]
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Wow so it's been a while since I've written or updated a fic. I'm sorry! To those who read my previous Fics thank you so much! Especially if you were one of the ones who reviewed! It really does mean alot to the writer if you take a few seconds to post a few words of encouragement or constructive criticism, We all appreciate it!

Also I want to take a moment to express my sympathies to the people effected by the hurricane, God bless you all!

This is a ONE PARTER! I heard the song a long time ago by Kenny Chesney called  
" I might get over you " and a story has been brewing ever since. Hopefully you like it!

* * *

He sat there in his leather chair staring out the window, it was raining yet again. Seems to be doing that alot lately or maybe it was just his attitude towards life these days. Sighing, he got up and made his way to his bed stopping by the closet to pick up a photo album. He sat on the bed with a pillow propped up behind him and stared at the cover of the book. ' Forever ' was what had been engraved in gold script lettering, He opened the cover slowly.

**Well I opened my heart, and I let you in  
I promised I'd never love again  
And still doin' what I'd said I'd do  
Someday I might get over you**

Pictures of the good times filled the pages of the book.

His life.

His love.

His reason for living.

His Rory.

Tears slowly started forming in his eyes as he took in the scene of the picture. Their first date, taken by Lorelai of course. He remembered every detail of that night, how nervous he had been all day and even more as night started to creep in. Driving to Stars Hollow to pick Rory up and meeting Lorelai in the process. As if that weren't scary enough, he also met Luke. Coffee supplier on a regular bases as well as Lorelai's Fiance'.  
After a quick speech of ' Hurt her and die ' Rory came to the door.

_" Ready to make history Bible Boy?" She teased_

_" Ready to fall in love with me Mary?" He smirked at her while taking her hand in his._

_The night had been beyond perfect. Tristan took her to a small restaurant on the outskirts of Hartford where they talked about meeting up again at Yale and their dreams for the future. After their meals they danced on the patio under the stars to a pianst playing from the inside. The car ride back to Stars Hollow was filled with conversations based on favorites in each others lives. Rory learned that Tristan was a big soccer and football fan, loved to cook and actually read at least one novel written by Jane Austen, to say she was impressed would be an understatement. Tristan on the other hand learned that Rory loved Disney movies, wasn't very big on sports but knew a few things, Wanted to be an overseas correspondent, but also wanted a family with at least two children. The ride soon came to an end but neither were ready to say good night so they bought coffee and sat in the gazebo continuing with their previous conversation. _

_" Do you have any regrets from life so far?" He asked her while examining the sky from where he sat_

_" I regret a few things from the past that if given the chance I'd change"_

_" Like what?"_

_" Like announcing to the court yard my hatred towards you. I never meant it" She confessed looking him right in the eyes_

_" What about you? Do you have any regrets, something you'd change?" She asked still blantly staring at him_

_Tristan leaned in mere inches from her face and concentrated on her lips for a moment_

_" Yeah" He whispered_

_" What would you change?" _

_" I wouldn't have left without this " _

_Stopping mid sentence he captured her lips with his own. The kiss held promise of many more to come.._

**I wear my ring on a chain now, instead of my hand  
And I deal with your memories the best I can  
I've even been out on a date or two  
Someday I might get over you**

Flipping through the book he was reminded of how good life had been. The days he woke up with Rory in his arms, Stolen kisses when he caught her off guard, Spontaneous road trips in the middle of a semester. He came upon another picture. Could possibly be marked as the second best day of his life.

_It was Valentine's day after their two year anniversary, Rory who was a big Sleepless in Seattle fan wanted to know if they really decorated the Empire State Building with a heart each year. Tristan decided that he would make this a memorable trip. He made reservations at some fancy restaurant, followed by a carriage ride around central park and from there on to the main attraction. When they arrived at the Empire State Building, Rory was saddened to see that the movie in fact added the heart to the side._

_" Why don't we go to the top any ways?" Tristan suggested_

_" Sure why not " Rory agreed while linking her arm through Tristan's._

_The elevator ride seemed to take forever, before they reached the last floor Tristan wrapped his arms around Rory's waist and whispered " You know I love you right?" _

_Rory leaned back into his embrace and simply nodded her head. They reached the top and the doors opened to reveal a walk way lined by white tea candles and flower petals. Rory gasped as she took in the scenery .Tristan grabbed ahold of her hands and led her away from the elevator. He stood there gazing at all of New York for a moment before turning back to Rory._

_" You know not many people fall in love early in life, they develop crushes that may or may not end well, some have those high school romances where as soon as you graduate you say the dreadful ' we're going to be on opposite ends of the state , we won't be able to do the long distance thing' speech and then proceed to break up, and some... well they meet that one person they sware is the one for them and devote their every waking hour to loving that person whether or not that love is being returned. I have been in love with you Rory Gilmore since I was sixteen years oild. I was in love with you when I left you that night in the hall of Chilton and I'm still in love with you today standing here overlooking the city of New York while holding your hand. " _

_Tristan kneeled down onto one knee which made Rory gasp for a second time tonight this time with tears falling down her face_

_"I stand or more so actually kneel before you today not as the boy I once was or the man I grew into. Not as your best friend besides your mom and lane of course and not as your boyfriend, Buit as a man totally and utterly in love with the woman before him and hope there's a chance that you'd consider becoming my wife " _

_Tristan pulled out the box from his pocket and presented it to Rory who was crying even harder now. The ring was simple yet elegant just as Rory liked them. She looked at it and then at him and managed to find her voice._

_" Yes" She whispered through her tears._

**Oh I never thought I'd see it  
But I think I see the light now  
I know that what I have to do  
Is get on with my life but I can't fake another day  
I can't face another night, so I just take another breath  
And let it go**

Tristan took a moment to wipe his tears away before continuing. He shouldn't cry, men don't cry. They fix things, work to support their loved ones, cater to their wives needs. They certainly don't cry, but he just didn't care at this point. He wanted his life back. Wanted the woman he loved more than life itself back in his arms. He flipped to the next page.

_After a seven and a half month engagement Rory and Tristan were married in front of Stars Hollow and all of Hartford. Paris, Lane, & Lorelai were Rory's maid of honor and Bridesmaids along with Luke, Adrian, & Jamie as Tristan's Best man and Groomsmen. They exchanged their on vows and both shed a few tears. At the reception, their first dance as Mr & Mrs. Tristan Dugray was to " The way you look tonight" , Yet another idea based on a movie Rory loved._

_Months past quickly for the newlyweds. Tristan had been promoted to a higher position in his father's insurance company while Rory wrote for a local newspaper. Both content with life and their jobs._

_One night before Tristan came home Rory raced around their brand new home getting things ready. She heard a car pull up outfront and looked at the clock _

_' Right on time' She thought to herself. The door opened_

_" Honey I'm home" Tristan called, stopping when he was hit with an pleasant aroma in the air. _

_" Mmm, someone's been cooking" He spoke as he continued making his way to the kitchen only to catch Rory putting the finishing touches to the dinner table._

_" Hello Mary" He teased as he bent down to kiss his wife_

_" Bible Boy you of all people know I am no Mary anymore, why bother with the name still?" She smiled_

_" You will always be my innocent little Mary, even if you are a dominatrix in the bedroom" He smirked and pulled out her chair for her._

_Both started eating and telling one another about their days. Tristan was filling Rory in on the company's newest customer and she cut him off. _

_" I'm pregnant Tris" She blurted out_

_Tristan sat there for a moment digesting the news._

_" You're" _

_" Pregnant" She finished the statment for him _

_He jumped out of his chair smiling like a five year old on christmas and scooped Rory up into his arms. _

_" I love you Mommy" He kissed her_

_" I love you Daddy" She kissed him back_

**If I could ever feel the way I felt  
I'll take a chance with someone else  
And if my heart takes chances too  
Someday I might get over you**

The pages then were covered by baby stuff. Their first sonogram, Lorelai's face when they told her she was going to be a grandmother. Pictures of Rory's growing stomach and some with Tristan talking to her stomach. He turned the page to his favorite picture in the book. It was taken by Lorelai one winter night in Stars Hollow. Rory has been standing by the front window watching the snow fall when Tristan came from behind her and placed his hands on their unborn child, Rory placed her hands on top of his as they both stood there at peace with the world and watching the snow fall.

He turned to the next picture which was the sonogram they had gotten when they found out the sex of their baby. It was a girl. Both had been so excited thus far, but now knowing they were having a little girl well their attitudes sky rocketed to a higher level. They even had a name picked out already. ' Lorelai Autumn Dugray' , they'd call her ' Rai' for short only because Lorelai practically begged them.

_The next week came with unpleasant surprise. Tristan had to fly out of state for a few days on a business trip ..._

_" Why couldn't you just say No Tristan? Does having a pregnant wife at home mean nothing anymore?" Rory was channeling more of her anger instead of her saddness_

_" Of course it means everything Ror, it's just for a few days and then I'll be right back here with you" He continued packing a suitcase_

_" Fine. Leave. See if I care " _

_" Ror, you don't mean that. Come on baby it's just this once"_

_" You promised me you'd be with me throughout this whole pregnancy regardless of how long you are gone , you're still not here " _

_Outside they heard a horn honk twice_

_" Look there's my cab, I love you , you know that. I'll call every hour if you need me to remind you of it" _

_" Just leave Tristan, be like every other man in my life"_

_" I'm coming back to you , You are being ridiculous about this. I'm doing this for us sweetheart, why can't you see that?" _

_" The only thing I see if the father of my child standing in the doorway of our home with a suitcase ready to walk out the door" _

_With that she walked into the kitchen never looking back._

_Two days later Tristan was on break from a meeting and tried to call Rory. The line rang and rang but still there was no answer, he figured she was either out or sleeping. She seemed to have gotten over her little tantrum from before he left. With a sigh, he hung up the phone and walked back into the conference room. About a half hour later his phone began ringing, not knowing the number he ignored it. After a moment it rang again. He excused himself and answered it . _

_" Dugray" _

_" Tris.. Tristan" The voice on the other line was sobbing_

_" Lore?" He asked_

_" Tris, you have to come home now, there was an accident"_

_Tristans heart dropped as he hung up the phone running out of the building and home to his wife._

_Three and a half hours later he rushed through the emergency room doors_

_" I'm looking for my wife " _

_" Name sir "_

_" Lorelai Dugray, she goes by Rory"_

_" Room 312"_

_" Thanik you" He yelled running down the hall and right into Lorelai and Luke._

_" What... What happend?" He looked at Lorelai's tear stained face_

_" Drunk driver hit her head on " _

_Tristan's knees weakend_

_" Is she okay? How's our baby? " He struggled to remain standing_

_" Ror's pretty bruised up and is not awake yet" _

_" And Rai.. what about my daughter?" _

_" She's gone Tris "_

_Tristan's legs gave out and he crumbled to the floor, his crying heard down the hall._

_As he was getting himself together a doctor came out of her room_

_" You're here for Mrs. Dugray correct?" He asked_

_They all nodded._

_" She's awake, you can see her one at a time" _

_" Tristan why don't you go first" Lorelai spoke _

_They all thanked the doctor and Tristan made his way into the room. _

_Rory turned her head as she heard the door open._

_" Hey baby " He said as he walked to the side of her bed_

_" You're back" She whispered, still unable to talk real well_

_" Yes I'm back , I told you I would be" He smiled at her_

_" What happend Tris?" _

_" A drunk driver hit you Mare" _

_  
" And Rai's..? " She began sobbing_

_" Yes baby Rai's gone" He cried as well_

_" Get out " She said_

_Tristan looked up at her confused " What?"_

_" Get out of my room Tristan, this is all your fault"_

_" What , no wait I told you it was a drunk driver"  
_

_" If you would have been here my daughter would still be alive now get OUT"_

_" Ror" He pleaded_

_She turned her head ignoring the man besides her bed._

He remembered that being one of the last times he had seen Rory. He tried calling her and visiting her while she was in the hospital. She wanted nothing to do with him.

**Oh I never thought I'd see it  
But I think I see the light now  
I know that what I have to do  
Is get on with my life, but I can't fake another day  
I can't face another night, so I just take another breath  
And let it go  
**_  
_

Tristan shut the book,still allowing the tears to fall freely. It had been almost five months since he seen or spoken to his wife. She blamed him for the death of their daughter, wouldn't even speak to him at her funeral. For the most part he'd lay in the dark alone, regretting ever leaving the house that morning. He'd lost his daughter, his family, and the love of his life because of a stupid business meeting. Life just wasn't worth living anymore. He sat the book down next to him on the bed when he heard the faint knock at the door. Slowly getting up and heading down the steps , he unlocked the door and opened it with shock written all over his face.

Standing there was a wet Rory, tears fresh in her eyes but mixed with the rain. Tristan stood still not knowing what to do but in the process not removing his eyes from Rory. He wasn't sure yet or not if this was some bad dream, that is until Rory reached out to wipe the tears that fell . He reached out then and wrapped is arms around her , they cried even more.

" Four months and twenty-one days I've ignored you and blamed you for something that you had no control over. You did nothing but try and help me and support our family and I hurt you. You did not kill our daughter Tristan, that asshole who hit me did, and I'm sorry for ever accusing you of something so cruel. Furthermore I'm sorry I left you to grieve by yourself when we could have done it together. I love you more than you will ever know Tristan Dugray, I understand that what I did and said was unforgiveable, but I don't want to run from this and hide from you anymore. We have a marriage to work through and the death of our little girl to grieve over together, that is if you'll still have me" She told him while still encased in his arms. There was no way she was leaving these arms anytime soon.

" God I missed you Mare. I love you more than life itself you know that. Lets get you dried up and into bed before you get sick though. We'll talk a lot more tomorrow when we're both well rested" He kissed the top of her head then led her up the steps of their home.

**Well I opened my heart, and I let you in  
I promised I'd never love again  
Right now it's still somethin' I still can't do  
Someday I might get over you**

**Though it may not be 'til my life is through**

**Someday I might get over you**

Tristan watched as Rory layed in his arms. He realized that they had a few rocky paths to get over but as long as they were together they could get through it fine. He also realized there was just no getting over this girl.

* * *

There you have it! I will try and update my other fic soon! I just haven't gotten any ideas for that one yet.. 

Do me a favor and press the REVIEW button! Tell me what you think :


	2. Read This Author's note!

**This is a quick author's note.**

I appreciate you taking the time to review my story. Understand though that just because the characters are from Gilmore Girls doesn't necessairly mean they are going to be in character. I chose to not put them in character this time as I had in the past fics I have written. I'm sorry if you don't like the OOC in my story but it's the way I chose to write it this time. That's what a fics are all about, the what if's and what could be's, What we as fans of the show wanted to happen, and of course our own story lines as well.

If you don't like that this story is OOC I apologize because I wrote it in hopes that people would like it, it's different then most but not so much. But still thank you for reading it! Hopefully my next fic will be better?

... Now on to other matters ...

To everyone who reviewed ' You Had Me At Hello ' & ' I Was In Love With You'

YOU ARE FLIPPIN AWESOME!

' **You Had Me At Hello** ' was my first really big fic and I didn't expect 95 reviews nor did I expect to have my story in 3 communities! You certainly know how to spoil a girl!

**Silver Mystic- KeitaWolf- riotgirllina- vm1fan225- jessy4569- smile1- Pearls24- gilmoreaddict- cjg6 -goldenwillow- OTHlover04- LoVe23- KarahBella- ETB4670- Gilmorefan31- tickle582- Michaelover101- Kylie1403- Mrs Boyscout - mtm123- twistedeveryway- deal4321- IloveJMAC- hockeygirl7- mar0506- solodancer- princetongirl-phuong1317 - thegame44- UncChica09- IrishKiwi357- Poetic Angelica- BellaAmore- BumpyRider- coffeegrl-Peaches05 - A-Dream-Is-A-WIsh-Your-Heart-Makes-  
- coincidence casualty**

You all are simply the best! Thank you for one or more of your reviews on that fic!

As for the other fic** " I Was In Love With You "** .. I'm sorry I've neglected it for a while. I haven't really gotten any ideas for it yet, _**Have a suggestion?**_ I'm all for them!

**frackandbonechick- princetongirl- Pearls24- KeitaWolf- Poetic Angelica- smile1- Beautifulgoodbye15- ETB4670- Gilmorefan31- KTMO- KarahBella- riotgirllina- Mrs. Rhett Butler- Sliver of Melody- LoVe23- Toniboo- beautifulbutterfly- Angel8165- Michaelover101  
- Mrs Boyscout- mar0506- jmarit17- lizzio- solodancer**

Again thank you all! You continue to make me smile and able to write!


End file.
